Pat 2 of "A Raven's Tear"
by ADancer00
Summary: The Second part, I know those who enjoyed will like this as well.


Vegeta smiled at the little ditzy girl and she began to happily thumb through his wallet before deciding to take the entire thing

Vegeta smiled at the little ditzy girl and she began to happily thumb through his wallet before deciding to take the entire thing. Trunks sighed and turned to the plate set before him. Pancakes, eggs, baconhe stabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth and began toying with his food. Why wasn't he mad at Vegeta? Vegeta had caused Raven a lot of pain and such but still he seemed to know within himself that his father knew better now at least. He gave a sighed and finished his meal before grabbing his jacket.

"Trunks, where are you going?"

"Out" He said, snatching a bunch of keys of the counter and walking briskly out the door and then out of the building. Climbing the capsule car he through his sword in the back so as not to scar people as he drove around the city. He needed some down time, so he decided to go visit Goten, hopeful that at least he could identify with him.

He pulled the car onto a dirt road and drove it down a ways before finally reaching his destination. He could see Chi Chi through the window in the kitchen, working on something. Gohan sat at his desk studying and Videl lay on his bed, reading as well. Goku was most likely out at the river catching fish with Piccolo, Goten, Krillin or himself. 

He walked down the dirt path and dusted himself of a little before knocking on the door. Gohan and Videl looked out the doorway of Gohan's room and Chi Chi turned around and walked to the door before opening it.

"Well hello TrunksPlease come in" She said warmly letting him into the house. Trunks cautiously entered the house. He waved to Gohan and Videl before looking up to speak to Chi Chi. 

"Hey, thanks Chi Chi um would you know where Goten is?"

"Goten is out with his dad but they should be back soon since it is close to lunch. Why don't you wait for him to-"

"Hey Trunks! I'm home mom, dad went out to go visit Krillin so I came back here."

"Well isn't that like your fatherTotally skipping lunch!" Chi Chi sighed before turning on Goten.

"Don't you dare leave here! You, Trunks, Gohan, and Videl are all eating lunch right NOW!" Everyone quickly assembled at the table and sat down before being served by Chi Chi.

"Thank you Chi Chi." Said Trunks, Videl quickly followed.

"Thanks mom." Said Goten and Gohan. 

Lunch was quickly finished and everyone went back to his or her business. Trunks and Goten walked outside and found a field to hang out in for a while without worry of being bothered.

"So why did you come here and off topic, did you get a date for the Club tonight?"

"Well that isn't exactly off topic, you see, this is about my date for the club."

"Really? You got one? That is so coolWho is it?"

"Raven Keizah, you know, Kanga's friend?" 

"Oh yeah, I know hershe is really hot too. How you get her to go with you"

"Actually, I didn't, I was going to ask her but she asked me first."

"Really? You don't seem that good looking."

"Shut up, anyway we went out for ice cream at around ten a.m. and we stayed out until twelve p.m."

"Wowthat is weirdhow could you not exactly notice THAT!"

"Sorry, but that isn't it! I uhI kissed her."

"So what a peck on the cheek or lips, whatever"

"Noit was a long kiss on the lipsa you know kiss"

"You made out with her?"

"NO! It was just one kiss, not plural you bum. Then I held her, she seemed like she needed itshe was crying earlier and she seemed really upset, her parents were killed when she was young and I guess she just needed to be held"

"WowYOU MADE OUT WITH HER!" 

"Shut up Goten!"

"Sorry" Trunks shook his head and Goten flung a rock off into the field before letting Trunks continue.

"Well anywayI don't know but it felt likeit felt like I loved her only after hearing about her life and Vegeta killing her parents and-" He stopped suddenly, realizing he had let her secret out.

"Wait you are saying that sheShe isn't a saiyajin, is she?" Reading Trunks' silence, Goten knew she must be.

"You're kidding right? She's a saiyajin? Is she powerful or what?"

"She passed super saiyajin levelHer flame is black a red"

"Tell how the heck she got so strongI mean, we have been super saiyajins a long time but jeez, we have never made it that far."

"I knowI knowShe well, her parents fled to earth and Vegeta found them and killed her parentsWhen Raven woke up she was being trained for Freiza's useShe lived their for many years until Freiza was killed and she was sent to earth to live with Dr. GeroShe was reborn twice and was taught to be an assistant to Gero and train to test his creations. If she beat them they were destroyed and if they almost beat her they were keptIf they beat hershe was killed. She had to train in this time chamber that turns and hour into a year with out aging you but aging your power level. After the androids killed Dr. Gero she escaped into the real world"

"OkayYou have a cool girlfriend"

"She isn't my girlfriend"

"Yet!"

"Maybe she won't be, maybe we will just stay friends"

"You kissed her passionately on a first date, don't you think that means something. Trunks?"

"MaybeI guessI don't know"

"Yeah well, you should talk to her about it tonight okay?"

"Yeah, alright"

"Well I've got to go get ready for tonight, you should go to, you want to look nice, right?" Goten playfully punched Trunks lightly in the arm before getting up. 

"I'll see you Goten" He smiled as he walked to the edge of the field, he turned and waved before disappearing into the forest Trunks rolled over and got to his feet, soon after he was on his way home. He knew that something was different about this whole love thing between him and RavenIf he did love her, maybe this was okay but at least they would get to talk about it at the dance

Raven stood in her bathroom preparing for this night club thing. Her hair was dried and lay flat about her face. She wore a black tube top with red designs circling it and a pair of long black pants. She also wore a pair of high-heeled black sandals and her dog collar and locket. She was wearing her black lipstick with red gloss over it and her dark eye makeup like before. An earring at the top of either ear had a piece of ruby in it the glimmered on her sparkling body. Her finger and toenails were painted black and like her lips, had red gloss over them. 

Kanga was wearing almost the same type of thing except on her, everything was green instead of red and she was wearing a mini skirt and boots instead pants and sandals. She was also minus a locket. Crow sat on the couch laughing.

"Do you want any more guys looking at you two?" Raven and Kanga turned upon him and he stopped laughing_'That was a mistake'_

"And _**WHAT**_ do you mean by that, Crow?" Kanga snarled.

"Oh nothingnever mind" 

"Good" Raven said. Raven and Kanga walked out the door and down to Raven's car.

"Uh hey, Kanga, you go ahead, I'm going to fly with Trunks, okay?"

"Want some alone time, Raven? You sure don't take it slowJust kiddingWell I'll see you, okay, bye!" Raven smiled and took of into the air. She loved the ability of flight and to just be able to let go. Knowing that all she wanted was to talk to Trunks and be around himShe knew now she loved him and she didn't know why but she just had to tell him how she feltShe just had to.

Capsule Corp. came into view and she lowered herself to the ground, slowly landing upon the ground. The glass doors swung open as she entered the building. Mrs. Briefs smiled to her before speaking.

"Oh hello, Raven. Trunks is up stairs in his room, Why don't you go up and get him."

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Briefs." She entered the dark hallway and went up to the living quarters. As she walked down the hall she suddenly sensed him, Vegeta. She jumped around leaning backward to duck his punch at the same time. She stood there, bent backwards with Vegeta's arm frozen over her.

"Well it seems you haven't rusted up on your fighting skills" Raven gave him a nasty smirk and jumped back on her hands kicking his arm out of the way and landing on her feet. Vegeta jumped back a little bit and gave Raven an evil smirk. 

"Yesbut it seems you have." She snarled. Vegeta's smirk fell but it was quickly regained.

"Well you certainly still have that spiteful tongue of yours."

"Yes wellwhen one's parents are murdered I would _think_ they might develop one" Vegeta's stared hatefully at her and his eyes drifted to a window.

"We are not much different you knowI have a little secret to tell you" He took a few steps forward and whispered into her ear

"My life is not so different from your ownMy father was killed and I was plunged into training to stay alive" Raven's fists clenched and she punched forward but she was blocked. Vegeta grabbed her wrist and so she tried with the other, but he caught her again. He shoved her against the wall and Raven began sobbing, trying to hit himkill him even.

"You killed them" She sobbedHer voice now lowered into a whisper. "You didn't have toyou never had toYou did what the murderer told you to doYOU KILLED THEM!" She began screaming now and Vegeta held her backHe didn't smile, his face was blank. 

"YOU KILLED THEM! LET GO OF ME! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM!" He voice now broke as she was choking in sobs. 

"You can't fight like this Ravenyou are letting me win you know" She shook her head and she slipped to the ground, her arms hugged her knees as she sobbed. Suddenly she felt arms around her and she knew who it was. She pulled her arms in as he drew her closeshe needed to be held now.

Trunks gave Vegeta a stare that sent him off back to his lurking about the halls. They sat there for a long time, Raven's sides heaving as she cried Trunks held her and he understood. He knew that what Vegeta had done was cruel and so he waited until Raven lifted her pale faceSoaked with tears.

"II miss them so much. IIt was a struggle everydayIt was hell every fucking dayI knew I had to liveI knew itI miss them so muchI was all aloneuntil I met you" She put her hand on his face, his long hair sort of hang down around his head as they drew close to each other. 

"TrunksI love you" She whispered. Their lips came so close, they almost seemed to touch but Trunks spoke so softly, only she could hear.

"II love you as well" He saidThen it happened. Their lips touched tenderly as tears trickled down Raven's face. It was then and there they had officially become couple. They both knew it without asking and so for two hours they sat there in the lonely hallway and kissed, pausing every so often to embrace, until finally. Raven was still crying, but he tears seemed to lesson until finally she and Trunks rose and began to walk down the hall

Trunks lifted into the air and Raven came right up beside him as they flew towards the nightclub. Night had over taken the sky and so Trunks spoke to make sure Raven was still there. Her dark clothes hid her well against the inky black sky, so he decided it best to speak

"II am sorry for my father's actions toward youI hope you can forgive him" Raven stopped in the air and Trunks halted quickly and flew back towards her.

"II-I knowbut Trunks this has nothing to do with you, Vegeta is who he is and he will always hate me because I am strongerSo since he can not beat me with his hands, he shall do so with her words" She flew forward again and called back to him as he stood there trying to think about what she had just said. 

"Come on, let us forget this and get to dancing." Trunks laughed and they flew quickly down towards the city lights. They landed by the entrance and quickly entered into the loud music and crowds of people. Raven grabbed Trunks by the hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. 

"Woah, Raven where are we going?"

"To dance Trunks. Haven't you ever been to a nightclub before?" They started dancing and Trunks looked a bit unsteady on his feet.

"NoI have always been busy helping my mom with Capsule Corp."

"Well then, it is time to free you up a little." She said and they began dancing. It took Trunks a while to get used to it but he did and they found Goten and Kanga later when they went to find a table. 

"What took you guys so long getting here?" Asked Goten as they sat down at the table. 

"Oh nothing we just wanted to hang out at Capsule Corp." Said Trunks.

"To dowhat?" Kanga said. They all burst out laughing and Raven clarified that they had not been sleeping together.

"So anyway Goten, you never took Trunks to this club?"

"Nah, I've asked him but he never waned to go unless he had a date" 


End file.
